


Fellas is it gay?

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: Is it gay to shelter another boy's heart?





	Fellas is it gay?

The boy in front of him had awaken. 

He should be happy but instead, he felt odd. Like there's some sort of question that needed answers. 

His eyes widened in realization.

Sora pulled out his gummi phone an opened Google.

"Siri, is it gay to shelter another boy's heart inside of you?" The previously sleeping boy looked at him with shock in his eyes.

"Yes" It replied. 

Sora felt complete. Everything suddenly make sense now. Him and this boy were soulmates. They were meant to be.

Cheerfuly he hugged the boy tightly. "Hi! I'm Sora!" He said. The boy in his arms struggled to get out of his hold. Eyes widening even more than before. A mix of fear and suprise can be seen in his eyes.

"Wait, _you're_ Sora?!" He said finally calming down.

"Yes."

"Wait a second. I need to check on something." He said. He pulled out a boomer phone out of his pockets. He just now realized that Aqua, Donald, and Goofy are gone. It's just the two of them now.

"Aqua, is it gay to make out with the boy who gave you a home in his heart?"

"Yes." She said.

He grinned and then they both made out.


End file.
